La Comarca y el Rey
by Belladonna Tuk
Summary: Smaug es asesinado, pero Erebor destruida; Thorin se avergüenza del fracaso así que no vuelve a las Montañas Azules, en cambio se muda con Bilbo a la Comarca, donde no hay aventuras y peligros, pero ¿es esto cierto? ¿Cómo cambiará la llegada de Thorin la vida en la Comarca? Eventual Thilbo.
1. Prólogo

_Desafortunadamente los personajes del Hobbit y de El Señor de los Anillos no me pertenecen, sino a Tolkien._

Bueno, pues aquí estoy con mi primer fic, ¡y es Thilbo! (Bueno, será) Espero en serio que les guste, ya había escrito antes algunas historias, pero nunca un fic (aunque he leído montones).

Antes de empezar tengo que decir tres cosas: primera, adoro el Thilbo, Bagginshield o como le digan, pero me desespera un poco la idea de que la mayoría de los fics Bilbo sea SIEMPRE el que tiene que quedarse a vivir en Erebor (adoro la idea también, pero quería hacer algo diferente jeje) segunda, la idea de este fic vino a mí luego de acordarme de una escena final de la Vuelta al Mundo en 80 Días, de Verne, así que incluiré una parecida en el próximo capítulo y tercera, esta historia tiene elementos del libro pero también de la película, así que, para efectos de entendimiento, trataré de explicar lo más posible las partes que puedan parecer confusas y para quien ya leyó el libro, este prólogo se ubica (con algunos cambios) luego de que los enanos pueden entrar a la cámara del tesoro cuando Smaug sale de la Montaña, aunque, en este caso, el dragón regresa y los ataca.

¡Y ya, el fic!

* * *

**La comarca y el rey.**

**1. Prólogo.**

_Fuego, oro, gritos, rocas cayendo… miles de cosas se agolpaban en la mente de Bilbo y el miedo era una de ellas. Smaug se defendía con garras y colmillos rompiendo las columnas de la Cámara del Tesoro con su furia incontenible. Sus patas monstruosas destruían los cimientos mismos de la montaña y su fuego consumía el oro._

_Thorin lideraba el ataque blandiendo la espada elfica con la mano derecha y la Piedra del Arca con la zurda. A su grito de batalla los enanos atacaban y se replegaban, protegiéndose de los embates del dragón._

_Bilbo, que había descubierto un punto débil en la poderosa coraza de Smaug, rezaba para que Gandalf llegara pronto con ayuda, mientras miraba con terror las garras de la bestia que hacían parecer a su espada no más que un pequeño palillo de juguete._

—_Kili, prepara tu arco ahora, —escuchó Bilbo que alguien decía detrás de él. Entonces una espada, que el hobbit reconoció como la de Fili, surcó el aire y distrajo al dragón; el menor de los enanos tensó su arco y una flecha dio directo sobre un ala roja y escamosa._

_Smaug estaba herido, pero no de muerte; con un bestial bramido agitó las alas y las rocas cayeron del techo con más intensidad. Los enanos se replegaron; Bilbo se giró mientras veía la zarpa de Smaug acercarse al rey de los enanos._

—_¡Thorin!, —gritó y echó a correr hacia él; mas algo pesado y oscuro bloqueó su paso y lo lanzó varios metros hacia atrás, haciéndole chocar contra uno de los muros de piedra._

—_¡Bilbo!, —escuchó que gritaban, antes de que todo se pusiera negro._

_0o0_

_Bilbo abrió los ojos con sobresalto e instintivamente –dados los peligros a los que se había visto expuesto las últimas semanas─ buscó su espada en su cinto. Pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de dos cosas: que su espada no estaba con él y que él no estaba en peligro._

_El hobbit miró alrededor, extrañado: se encontraba en lo que parecía una pequeña tienda de campaña, de tela oscura y con una única vela encendida a sus pies. Trató de incorporarse, pero un dolor en el pecho le hizo desistir._

_Se estaba preguntando si debería gritar, cuando la barba canosa de Balin asomó por la entrada a la tienda._

—_¡Ah, Señor Bolsón!, ¡me alegro de que se haya despertado!, —dijo, aunque algo en la sonrisa amable que le dirigía asustaba al hobbit._

—_¿Y los demás?, ¿están bien?, ¿qué pasó con Thorin?, —preguntó algo temeroso._

—_Están bien… bien… mejorarán casi por completo._

—_¿Y Smaug?_

—_Bien muerto._

—_Entonces… ¿lograron recuperar Erebor?_

—_Oh, muchacho… —Balin suspiró profundamente y miró con tristeza a Bilbo—. Ya no existe Erebor…_

* * *

Fue todo para empezar; ¡por favor, reviews!, quisiera saber si les ha gustado, críticas constructivas o al menos saber si vale la pena seguir escribiendo. ¡Espero sus comentarios!


	2. Deshonor

_Desafortunadamente los personajes del Hobbit y de El Señor de los Anillos no me pertenecen, sino a Tolkien._

¡Entonces sí recibí un par de comentarios positivos!, bueno, traigo el segundo capítulo (o primero, considerando que el anterior era un prólogo). Aquí traté de explicar a grandes rasgos lo que pasó con los miembros de la compañía; tal vez sea un poco cursi, pero espero que les guste.

* * *

**La comarca y el rey.**

**2. Deshonor.**

—_Entonces… ¿lograron recuperar Erebor?_

—_Oh, muchacho… —Balin suspiró profundamente y miró con tristeza a Bilbo—. Ya no existe Erebor…_

Las palabras se atoraron en la garganta de Bilbo, que de pronto parecía muy seca e incapaz de emitir sonido alguno. Miró a los ojos de Balin, para asegurarse que no había sido una broma ─una de muy mal gusto, de hecho─, pero los ojos del enano parecían tristes y sinceros.

—¿Erebor?, ¿no existe?... —logró decir luego de un tiempo—. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—No podría explicarlo completamente… sólo puedo decir que en su ira y su dolor, Smaug terminó por destruir la montaña y sus tesoros. —Bilbo se quedó sin comprender pues, ¿cómo podría haberse destruido la montaña?, ¿y el oro que la contenía?—. Sé lo que se pregunta, pero recuerde que los dragones tienen una fuerza descomunal y su fuego abrasa todo a su paso; suerte tuvimos en salir de ahí.

Bilbo estaba perplejo—. Entonces, ¿cómo escapamos?

—Pues verá, fue cuestión de suerte más que de otra cosa… ¡ah!, ¡pero si olvidé el motivo por el que vine a verle! Los demás esperaban que ya estuviera despierto y se uniera a nosotros para el desayuno. Estarán muy contentos de verle de pie de nuevo y seguramente Fili y Kili querrán contarle la historia completa.

—¡Por supuesto!

Bilbo se levantó con cuidado, ayudado de Balin y se puso su ropa; recién entonces se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de sonidos que provenían del exterior: el murmullo de decenas de pasos pesados sobre la hierba, el entrechocar de metales y algunas conversaciones animadas. Cuando finalmente estuvo listo y pudo salir de su propia tienda, se dio cuenta del motivo de tales ruidos: se encontraban en un campamento de hombres y elfos.

—¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

—Llegaron hace dos días, poco después de que se desmayó, de hecho; ahora nos ayudan con la parte del tesoro que se pudo salvar… se lo terminaremos de contar junto a una buena fogata, vamos, será mejor apresurar el paso: no me gusta la idea de estar mucho tiempo por aquí.

El hobbit asintió y le siguió, creyendo al principio que el desagrado de Thorin por los elfos también era compartido por Balin, pero cuando miró a su derecha, supo que se refería a otra cosa. Estaban justo frente a las ruinas de Erebor.

Las columnas delanteras, talladas en la misma piedra, se habían venido abajo, así como todos los pilares interiores, provocando que los techos de los salones colapsaran y rompieran el suelo de pasillos y salones y se precipitaran hacia el inmenso vacío de las minas inferiores, perdiéndose para siempre. Incluso la ladera frontal de la Montaña Solitaria se había derrumbado por completo, impidiendo la entrada al destruido interior.

—¡Señor Bilbo!, —una voz familiar le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se giró para encontrarse a casi todos los miembros de la Compañía alrededor de un buen fuego y con idénticos tazones de color marrón. Bofur levantó la mano y le invitó a sentarse con ellos.

—¡Me alegra que esté bien, Señor Bolsón!, nos preocupaba que no se hubiera despertado ya, —comentó Dwalin, que al igual que su hermano, parecía ileso. Bilbo asintió, notando que Thorin no estaba presente, pero por alguna razón, no se atrevió a preguntar por su paradero.

—Y yo le había dicho al maestro Dwalin que no nos preocupáramos: los hobbits son muy dormilones, —comentó Kili y Bilbo no pudo sino dejar escapar una sonrisa. No por la broma en sí, sino por el hecho de que los sobrinos de Thorin parecían tratar de darse de comer entre sí, ya que ambos tenían uno de sus brazos en un cabestrillo.

—¡Pero denle un plato al señor Bolsón!, —apuró Fili.

Mientras comían, Bilbo observó a los enanos; además de las fracturas de Fili y Kili, Glóin, Dori y Bifur se habían roto una pierna y Nori caminaba con dificultad, tal vez por una costilla rota. El resto estaban prácticamente ilesos salvo por unos cortes leves y unas barbas chamuscadas. El tono que usaban para hablar era alegre y las bromas no faltaron durante esa comida, pero debajo de aquellas relajadas caras, Bilbo pudo ver una profunda tristeza, tristeza que él mismo compartía, pero que no era tan bueno para ocultar como los enanos.

Durante el resto del desayuno, se enteró de la manera en la que habían escapado: al parecer, luego de que cayera desmayado, Thorin había ido en su ayuda, y como no lograra despertarlo, había cargado con él. Entonces, dada la furia del dragón, decidieron escapar; en su camino a la salida, el viejo Smaug los había perseguido, destrozando todo a su paso. A punto estuvo de alcanzarlos e incinerarlos, cuando una pequeña grieta en el suelo, cerca de la salida, los hizo caer y escapar por un pelo del fuego devastador. Smaug, se había seguido de largo hasta la salida, donde Gandalf y la ayuda los esperaban. Entonces el hombre llamado Bardo le había disparado y asesinado. Thorin, además, estaba en una reunión importante con el mismo Bardo, Gandalf y el rey elfo.

El hobbit abrió los ojos muy sorprendido: verdaderamente habían escapado por pura suerte.

Para aliviar la congoja, preguntó—. Entonces, ¿sobre qué es esta reunión importante?

—Sobre los tesoros que se pudieron rescatar, —respondió Dwalin—. No son muchos, pero elfos y hombres quieren su parte por venir aquí y matar al dragón. Además, los hombres dicen que una parte importante del tesoro pertenecía a la Ciudad de Valle.

—Sólo espero que ninguno desee reclamar la Piedra del Arca, —comentó Bilbo, pero de inmediato se arrepintió, al ver los rostros lúgubres de los enanos.

—No logramos salvar la Piedra del Arca, —murmuró Balin, ya que los demás parecían incapaces de hablar—. A Thorin se le resbaló de la mano cuando salimos de la Cámara del Tesoro. Yo mismo vi cuando caía hacia las profundidades de las minas cuando el suelo cedió.

—Lo lamento mucho… —dijo Bilbo sinceramente.

—No lo lamente, muchacho, —le dijo Balin—. No hay nada que lamentar: seguimos vivos y aunque no tengamos todo el oro de Erebor, todos tenemos un lugar en el que encontrar consuelo… —dijo, luego agregó en un tono más amable—. Aunque tal vez alguien de nosotros necesite ayuda para encontrar ese lugar.

Bilbo no supo a qué se referían sus últimas palabras, pero asintió. El resto de los enanos permanecieron en silencio un buen rato, dejando que las conversaciones de los hombres contrarrestaran su mutismo, mientras, poco a poco, las voces regresaban a sus gargantas y las sonrisas a sus bocas.

El hobbit no los empujó a la conversación, sino que se unió a su pérdida conjunta; de verdad hubiera deseado que las cosas no terminaran de ese modo. Aquella vez antes del ataque de los orcos, había dicho la verdad, que quería ayudarlos a recuperar el hogar que ellos no tenían, pero todo parecía haber fracasado. Balin fue sincero al decirle que todos tenían un lugar en el que encontrar aprecio y consuelo, pero Bilbo no estaba seguro de que todos los enanos quisieran volver con las manos vacías, al menos no Thorin.

Como si aquellos pensamientos le hubieran llamado, la robusta figura de Thorin salió de una tienda de campaña cercana a ellos; con expresión airada y melancólica. Gandalf apareció detrás de él, diciendo algo que no alcanzaban a escuchar. El enano caminaba velozmente, como queriendo ignorar las palabras del mago, hasta que éste, finalmente desesperado, levantó las manos y dio media vuelta.

El rey enano se detuvo en seco; llevaba las manos en puños y los nudillos blancos. Notó de pronto que su compañía lo miraba desde la orilla del campamento y se encaminó hacia ellos, pero cuando hubo recorrido la mitad del camino, pareció pensárselo mejor y salió a paso veloz hacia el bosquecillo que los rodeaba.

—¡Thorin!, —llamó Dwalin sin ser escuchado; los enanos bajaron las miradas.

—Thorin… —murmuró Bilbo y se volvió hacia Balin—. ¿No deberíamos…?

—Ve con él, —respondió el anciano leyéndole el pensamiento—. Necesitará de una voz amiga ahora más que nunca.

Sin esperar escucharlo dos veces, Bilbo saltó el tronco que le sirviera como asiento y corrió tras el rey de los enanos.

El pequeño bosque que estaba alrededor del campamento no era ni demasiado oscuro ni demasiado tupido, ─mucho menos si se le comparase con el Bosque Negro que habían pasado semanas atrás─, pero le costó un rato encontrar a Thorin, pues el dolor en el pecho no le había abandonado por completo y le hacía detenerse a ratos.

Cuando finalmente encontró al enano, su corazón se encogió. En el medio de un claro soleado, estaba Thorin con la rodilla hincada y el rostro clavado en la tierra. Un nudo se atoró en su garganta cuando se dio cuenta de que lloraba; lloraba… Thorin Escudo de Roble, lloraba…

—Sé que estás ahí, Bilbo, —el aludido tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que Thorin le hablaba y se sintió avergonzado. Lentamente, salió de entre los arboles, hacia el claro—. No deseaba que nadie de la compañía me viese en este estado, —dijo y levantó el rostro, sus ojos rojos de rabia e impotencia.

—No sé qué decir, Thorin… sólo que no es culpa tuya lo que pasó, —respondió el hobbit, dubitativo.

—¿No es culpa mía? Era mi misión recuperar la montaña de mis ancestros, nuestro hogar y les he fallado. A ellos, a mi hermana y a la compañía. ¡El oro nubló mi vista y yo me dejé engañar! Ni siquiera puedo pagarte a ti, lo que te corresponde por completo, ni a ellos…

—¡Pero estamos vivos!, —saltó Bilbo, recordando las palabras del anciano enano—. ¡Y no importa que no hayan recobrado una sola moneda del tesoro!, todos podemos volver… a un lugar donde podemos tener consuelo. ¡A las Montañas Azules! ¡No todo está perdido!

—No, todo está perdido, —corrigió el enano y se dejó caer de nuevo, golpeando al suelo con desesperación—. ¡No había otra salida! No al menos para mí. Recuperar Erebor era lo único que me quedaba del viejo honor de mis antepasados y lo he manchado con mi fracaso… no podría volver a las Montañas Azules y enfrentarme al deshonor que representa la destrucción de Erebor. No podría volver a mirar a la cara a ninguno de mis amigos ni a mi hermana… no me queda nada ya.

Bilbo se inclinó junto a él; los negros cabellos le impedían ver su rostro, pero se contentó con que el enano supiera que estaba ahí. El hobbit pensó muy bien sus palabras y luego, dulcemente, le dijo:

—No creo que así sea; con Erebor o sin él sé que sigues siendo igual de honorable que tus ancestros. —Thorin levantó el rostro, y por primera vez, Bilbo pensó que se veía vulnerable—. Aún tienes una familia y sé que ninguno de ellos dejará de amarte por ningún motivo, ni tus amigos… tus verdaderos amigos.

—… aún así no puedo volver. La vergüenza es demasiada.

—No creo que fracasar deba ser un motivo de una vergüenza tan grande, sino símbolo de que tuviste el valor para luchar, —a Bilbo le pareció que las palabras salían de la boca de Gandalf y no de la suya. Alentado por esta súbita confianza, continuó—. Protegiste bien nuestras vidas y fuiste cuidadoso… pero si no deseas volver, o no al menos por un tiempo, te ofrezco mi hogar, —Bilbo no supo de dónde había salido aquello, pero sin duda eran sinceras sus palabras y deseaba que el enano las tomase a consideración antes de decidir vagar por la Tierra Media con su "honor perdido"—. Serás bienvenido en mi casa por el tiempo que desees.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan benevolente, hobbit?, aún después de que descuidé tu vida enviándote solo por la Piedra, —preguntó Thorin.

—La enfermedad del oro nublaba tu mente…

—¡Pero ya no más!

—No, no… —apoyó el hobbit con una sonrisa—. Así que lo repito sin temor: te ofrezco mi hogar en Bolsón Cerrado… y mi amistad sincera porque…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Bilbo sintió que los brazos de Thorin le rodeaban; como aquella vez después del ataque de los orcos, sintió un profundo agradecimiento y una calidez abrumadora.

—Gracias, Bilbo, —dijo. Y Bilbo sonrió.

* * *

Bueno, y eso es todo; claro que quería incluir algo de Thilbo desde ahora, pero no me sonaba realista, así que tendré que esperar.

Agradezco a quienes me han dejado review, (sus palabras alimentan a la escritora :D )

Ojalá les haya gustado y actualizaré pronto (unos cuatro o cinco días, espero).

¿Comentarios?


	3. Partida

_Desafortunadamente los personajes del Hobbit y de El Señor de los Anillos no me pertenecen, sino a Tolkien._

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

Disfruten.

* * *

**La comarca y el rey.**

**3. Partida.**

—… _lo repito sin temor: te ofrezco mi hogar en Bolsón Cerrado… y mi amistad sincera porque…_

_Antes de que pudiera terminar, Bilbo sintió que los brazos de Thorin le rodeaban; como aquella vez después del ataque de los orcos, sintió un profundo agradecimiento y una calidez abrumadora. _

—_Gracias, Bilbo, —dijo. Y Bilbo sonrió._

0o0

La primavera comenzaba, cuando los trabajos en la Montaña Solitaria llegaron a su fin. Elfos y hombres, con ayuda de los miembros de la compañía ─en gran medida gracias a la intervención de Bilbo─, habían terminado sus afanosos esfuerzos por recuperar parte del tesoro.

Y durante todo ese tiempo, Thorin no supo darle una respuesta a Bilbo. Si bien no temía represalia alguna del hobbit, sí dudaba que en la Comarca pudiese encontrar un lugar para él, no se dijera un hogar.

Mientras tanto, el trabajo lo mantuvo ocupado y le dio un buen pretexto para aplazar su respuesta. Luego de apagar su tristeza en aquel claro, Thorin había vuelto con el resto de los miembros de su compañía y explicándoles lo que sucedería con el tesoro, prometió que se quedaría a ayudar: los elfos y los hombres se repartirían un tercio de las ganancias y cada miembro de la compañía recibiría una parte igual del sobrante, ni más ni menos.

Para cuando los trabajos se hubieron terminado, cada miembro del antiguo grupo de enanos ─y hobbit─ recibió dos pequeños cofres de oro y un pony por parte de los elfos. Y aquella noche, mientras los enanos cenaban alrededor del fuego, Thorin se percató de que aún no tenía una respuesta para Bilbo.

—Mañana saldrán las tropas hacia la Ciudad del Lago, y hacia e Bosque Negro, —Thorin se sobresaltó—. Y tengo entendido que ustedes partirán mañana también, así que pues… supongo que es una despedida.

Thorin suspiró—. Sí, creo que así es, Bilbo.

—Así que, ¿qué harás tú?, —cuestionó el hobbit de pronto.

—Aún no lo sé. Tal vez recorra los viejos caminos que conectaron Erebor con otras ciudades alguna vez… puede que algún día pueda volver a las Montañas Azules.

—Veo entonces que haz rechazado mi oferta.

—¡Qué más me gustaría que aceptarla!, pero no puedo: no hay hogar para mí, menos aún en la Comarca. —Repitió las mismas palabras que una y otra vez rebotaron en su cabeza, como ecos de un miedo extraño y que no comprendía.

—Como desees será, pero recuerda que serás bienvenido si algún día deseas ir, —dijo Bilbo pero en sus ojos, Thorin pudo ver algo de tristeza y decepción—. Nos veremos mañana entonces, Thorin Escudo de Roble, —el enano vio como se alejaba hasta su tienda de campaña y se preguntó si no estaría cometiendo un error.

0o0

La mañana asomaba fría y despejada. Con los ponis cargados y listos, los enanos de la compañía tomaron el desayuno junto con Bilbo y Thorin por última vez; de nuevo las charlas se apagaron y el silencio fue roto por el ir y venir de los hombres que se preparaban para marchar

Uno a uno, los platos de comida fueron quedando vacíos, hasta que todos hubieron terminado y nada los retenía ahí, salvo la idea de tener que despedirse de dos de sus compañeros.

Balin finalmente, se puso de pie y habló—. Mis amigos, muchas cosas hemos compartido durante este último año y realmente me gustaría compartir muchas más con todos ustedes… pero es hora de partir y de separarnos de algunos, pero no creo que sea una despedida eterna; nos volveremos a ver, estoy seguro.

El resto de los enanos que volverían a las Montañas, asintieron enérgicamente y se pusieron de pie. Las palabras de Balin les habían infundido algo de vitalidad, pero de igual manera sus pasos eran lentos y sus movimientos flojos; parecían ganar tiempo; estuvieron cerca de dos horas bajando y subiendo los cofres y las provisiones de los ponis hasta que se hizo imposible retrasarse más, entonces los enanos volvieron a juntarse.

Con amables pero tristes palabras, se acercaron para despedir a Bilbo y a Thorin ─de quien no sabían qué sería de él─. Abrazos fraternales y promesas de visitar a su saqueador o llevarlo a las Montañas Azules alguna vez fueron compartidos con un deje de nostalgia.

Fili y Kili se acercaron a Thorin, en un mar de súplicas y tristeza, el menor de los hermanos tenía los ojos enrojecidos y el mayor hablaba con voz quebrada.

—… no puedo ir con ustedes, muchachos. No al menos ahora.

—¿Pero a dónde irás?, —preguntó Kili contrariado y sin su habitual emoción y algarabía.

—No lo sé aún, los caminos mismos me guiarán.

—Pero si al menos… supiéramos que estarás bien, —susurró Fili. Thorin bajó la mirada y negó.

—No sé a donde me llevarán los senderos, pero prometo que estaré bien; alegren a su madre con su regreso y llévenle este mensaje mío: que un camino distinto he tomado, pero que espero volver a verla.

Los tres enanos se fundieron en un abrazo fraternal y algunas lágrimas fueron derramadas. Entonces se separaron y todos subieron a los ponis.

Thorin y Bilbo los miraron mientras se alejaban hasta que dieron vuelta en un recodo y los perdieron de vista por completo.

—Espero volver a verlos pronto, —murmuró Bilbo.

—Igual yo… —respondió Thorin y ambos compartieron sus silencios.

Las tropas de elfos y hombres partirían en una hora y se separarían llegando al lago, entonces Bilbo acompañaría a los elfos y estos lo escoltarían a salvo hasta el otro lado del Bosque Negro, de ahí en adelante, seguiría solo con Gandalf.

El hobbit cargó sus cofres en el pony junto con algunas provisiones y aseguró el anillo dentro de su bolsillo. Los elfos estaban casi listos para partir, cuando volvió a acercarse a Thorin, que había hecho lo mismo con su pony.

—Bueno, Thorin, ya es hora… —dijo.

—Así parece, señor saqueador, y lamento mucho que la despedida sea así, —respondió mirándole a los ojos.

—Mi oferta sigue en pie, y seguirá, te lo aseguro.

—Y mucho lo agradezco, si algún día mis pies llegan a la Comarca, no dudaré en hacerte una visita, Bilbo.

—Eso me alegraría mucho, —ambos volvieron a callar y por un momento, sólo se miraron. Y luego, como si lo hubiesen planeado, los dos extendieron las manos al mismo tiempo y se abrazaron. El corazón de Thorin latió con fuerza cuando fue consciente de su repentina acción. Fue el ruido de los caballos marcharse lo que los hizo separarse—. ¡Hasta pronto, Thorin!, —dijo Bilbo subiendo a su pony y poniéndose en marcha, sin mirar de nuevo atrás.

—Nos vemos, Bilbo…

Thorin miró como se alejaba y como decenas de caballos y jinetes pasaban junto a él, rápidamente.

—Entonces haz decidido no acompañar a Bilbo, —Gandalf apareció junto a él, en un espléndido caballo negro, que Thorin reconoció como el prestado por Beorn semanas atrás—. Haces mal en seguir tú solo.

—Yo nunca podría pertenecer a la Comarca… ni a ningún otro lugar, ese derecho se me ha sido negado.

—¡Mi querido Thorin!, —replicó Gandalf; la mayoría de los jinetes les habían adelantado ya—. Un hogar no está donde están las gemas de tu familia, o donde los tapices de tus antepasados cubren las paredes, sino donde tu corazón puede encontrar felicidad.

—¿Y podría encontrarla en la Comarca?

—No hablaba de la Comarca… —respondió el mago, Thorin lo miró—. Tú sabrás pronto a lo que me refiero, ¡nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees Thorin Escudo de Roble!, —gritó finalmente y echó a andar.

Y Thorin se quedó ahí, mirando a las tropas perderse por el mismo recodo por el que habían desaparecido sus sobrinos y sus amigos. Dos minutos o una hora, Thorin no podría haber dicho cuánto tiempo pasó, cuando golpeó el aire con un puño y gritó.

—¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?, —subió entonces al pony y lo espoleó; tenía que alcanzar un saqueador.

0o0

Bilbo cabalgaba en silencio; ni las charlas de los hombres ni los cantos de la Hermosa Gente podían apartar sus pensamientos turbados por la tristeza de la despedida. Gandalf marchaba junto a él, al trote gracioso de su corcel.

—¿En qué piensas, Bilbo?, —preguntó el mago.

—Creía que los magos podían leer la mente de los demás.

—¡Oh, pero sí podemos!, sólo que no siempre es de buena educación. A veces es más cortés y más sensato simplemente preguntar. Ahora dime, ¿en qué piensas?

—En los enanos, ¿qué será de ellos ahora?

—Muchas cosas buenas, creo yo y espero; volverán a sus hogares y serán felices pronto. Pero dime, ¿es en los enanos en quien piensas? ¿No será acaso un enano en especial? —Bilbo sonrió al verse descubierto.

—Tienes razón, amigo Gandalf. Thorin me preocupa, no dudo que pueda sobrevivir a cualquier peligro que encuentre en su camino, pero tal vez en su tristeza, sea capaz de hacer alguna tontería.

—Ah, Bilbo… creo que no debes temer tanto por él, algo me dice que no tardaremos en verlo de nuevo y un mago difícilmente se equivoca. —El hobbit sonrió, agradecido por los ánimos y continuó con la marcha.

Los hombres de la Ciudad del Lago, se despidieron del resto del grupo cuando llegaron al pequeño embarcadero que conectaba el Lago con el extremo opuesto al río que venía del Bosque Negro; los elfos junto con el hobbit y el mago, bordearon el lago, viendo alejarse las barcas hasta las casas de madera.

—¡Qué las estrellas iluminen a esos buenos hombres! ¡Ojalá sólo les devenga la paz y la prosperidad!

—Y así será mi querido Bilbo, tú has ayudado en gran medida a que eso suceda.

—Es agradable escuchar eso, me parece que será de las últimas buenas palabras que escucharé en un buen tiempo.

La hueste de los elfos siguió cabalgando hasta las inmediaciones del bosque; Bilbo miró los oscuros árboles que se extendían por varios kilómetros, pero aquella vez no tuvo miedo, pues la compañía de tantos guerreros y su valiente lado Tuk le daban fortaleza. Aún así sentía que dar el primer paso en el bosque representaría que no había marcha atrás, que aquella aventura terminaría y nada volvería a ser como antes.

Con desconfianza, se detuvo un momento en borde de los árboles oscuros, dejando pasar a los elfos: él no quería despedirse de aquella aventura, al menos no aún o no de esa manera. Pero su lado Bolsón ganaba poco a poco partido en su mente y con tristeza, animó al pony a continuar.

Pero antes siquiera de dar un paso, escuchó el trote violento de un animal, "¡orcos!", pensó de inmediato, "¡los orcos nos han encontrado nuevamente!" y se giró con violencia, llevando su mano a la espada. Pero ahí no había orcos, era nada más y nada menos que Thorin, que se acercaba con velocidad al grupo de los elfos.

El enano terminó por alcanzarle y se detuvo junto a él, el pony piafando de cansancio.

—¡Thorin!, ¿qué haces aquí?, —preguntó asombrado el hobbit; los elfos se detuvieron un momento, sorprendidos de ver al rey enano.

—Decidí aceptar su oferta, señor Bolsón. Espero que no sea muy tarde.

Bilbo sintió tanta alegría de escuchar aquello, que tuvo que controlarse para no saltar del pony—. ¡Por supuesto que no! Y me alegro que nos hayas alcanzado ahora, ¡el bosque es peligroso, tal como lo recuerdas!

—Pues yo no creo que sea menos peligroso andar con una hueste de elfos bien armados, pero no pienso arrepentirme, ¡te acompañaré!

Tal como lo había prometido, el rey elfo envió varias de sus gentes para que los escoltaran a salvo a la salida del bosque, no sin antes despedirse de Bilbo y nombrarlo amigo de los elfos, por su gran ayuda como mediador y por su gran valentía al enfrentarse a Smaug.

Al llegar a los límites del bosque, las Hermosas Gentes se despidieron de ellos largamente y emprendieron el regreso al castillo de Thranduil.

—¡Ay!, ¡espero algún día volver a ver uno de esos bellos rostros!, —gritó Bilbo, despidiéndose de ellos con la mano.

—No creas que no será así, Bilbo. Tenemos un largo camino que recorrer aún, y antes de llegar a la Comarca habremos de pasar a Rivendel.

—Y yo que creía que este sería un regreso agradable, —murmuró Thorin, pero echó a andar de cualquier manera, detrás de un muy alegre hobbit.

* * *

¡Ya quería que llegaran a Bolsón Cerrado!, pero traté de no apresurarme demasiado.

Espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal adoré la idea de escribir a un Thorin trotando a toda velocidad para alcanzar a Bilbo.

¡Dejen comentarios! ;)


	4. Bolsón Cerrado

_Desafortunadamente los personajes del Hobbit y de El Señor de los Anillos no me pertenecen, sino a Tolkien._

¡Hola a todos!, muchas gracias por todos sus amables reviews, realmente me alimentan para seguir escribiendo.

Y sin más retraso…

* * *

**La comarca y el rey.**

**4. Bolsón Cerrado.**

—_¡Ay!, ¡espero algún día volver a ver uno de esos bellos rostros!, —gritó Bilbo, despidiéndose de ellos con la mano._

—_No creas que no será así, Bilbo. Tenemos un largo camino que recorrer aún, y antes de llegar a la Comarca habremos de pasar a Rivendel._

—_¡Y yo que creía que este sería un regreso agradable!, —murmuró Thorin, pero echó a andar de cualquier manera, detrás de un muy alegre hobbit._

0o0

El camino de regreso a la Última Morada, fue tranquilo, para sosiego de Bilbo y aburrimiento de Thorin, todos los obstáculos que les atormentaron de ida, parecían haberse esfumado en el retorno. Las frugales cenas junto al fuego, se volvieron motivo de largas y agradables pláticas y más de una vez, Bilbo encontró a Thorin mirándolo fijamente por encima del fuego y descubrió un apacible y divertido carácter debajo de aquel duro semblante, probablemente oculto durante todos aquellos meses a causa de la preocupación; Gandalf apenas hablaba, e iba ocupado en sus propios pensamientos.

La estancia en Rivendel fue corta, apenas de unos cuantos días de alegres canciones y comidas. El hobbit disfrutaba enteramente de ellas e incluso, el enano, empezó a apreciar de cierta manera, los modos finos de los elfos y su música y sus cuentos a la luz de las estrellas.

Dejaron el hermoso valle a mediados de mayo y remprendieron el camino a la Comarca, pasando por los lugares en los que tuvieron lugar sus primeras aventuras y rememorándolas con cierta nostalgia. Pasaron incluso por la cueva de los trolls y recuperaron una parte del botín. Gandalf los despidió en Bree, sobre el Camino que los llevaría hasta la Comarca, ante las quejas de Bilbo.

—¡Pensé que nos acompañarías a casa!, —dijo el hobbit en un puchero, muy descolocado por las ropas enanas y la espada élfica que portaba.

—No creo que sea necesario, ya tienes compañía, y muy buena diría yo; ¡ve y vuelve a casa!

Bilbo suspiró—. Es que… ahora no estoy seguro de querer… volver a sentarme en mi sillón junto al fuego, —Gandalf le sonrió cariñosamente.

—No eres el mismo hobbit al que un grupo de enanos y un mago sacaron de su hogar hace un año, ni lo volverás a ser aunque muchos crean lo contrario. Pero al menos ahora estoy seguro de que agradecerás la paz y la tranquilidad de tu adorable Bolsón Cerrado; aunque te lo aseguro: no volverás a tener paz en tu casa de nuevo, no al menos del mismo modo en que lo recordabas.

El hobbit frunció el ceño, pero el mago se había vuelto entonces hacia Thorin—. Mi señor enano, es hora también de nuestra despedida. Nada me queda decirte ahora. ¡Sé feliz y no causes muchos contratiempos a Bilbo!, —y para sorpresa del recién nombrado, el enano sonrió.

—Así lo haré Gandalf. Y… aún no he olvidado tus palabras allá en las ruinas de Valle…

—¡Ah, eso!, pronto le encontrarás sentido, amigo mío. Por ahora es tiempo de irme, pero nos volveremos a ver, ¡los visitaré!, —y ante esto, espoleó el hermoso corcel y echó a correr por donde habían venido.

Thorin y Bilbo se detuvieron un momento a observar al jinete gris alejarse entre las sombras de la tarde; luego reemprendieron la marcha en silencio. La noche estaba por caer, pero el hobbit no deseaba detenerse entonces, una emoción sincera crecía dentro de su pecho a cada paso que daban; con algo de suerte llegarían a Bolsón Cerrado mañana poco antes del medio día.

0o0

—… los vecinos son hobbits muy amables, —decía Bilbo mientras andaban plácida y lentamente justo en la entrada de Hobbiton, el sol, alto ya, iluminaba un camino muy familiar para el hobbit y nuevo para el enano, que sólo lo había visto una vez a la luz de la luna—. El viejo Cavada Manoverde se encarga de los jardines de Bolsón de Tirada desde que yo era niño y mis primos los Brandigamo suelen visitarme a menudo. Sí, sí, te sentirás muy…

Bilbo se detuvo en seco; allá, sobre el pequeño jardincito de Bolsón Cerrado, una numerosa concurrencia estaba reunida en un compacto círculo alrededor de un hobbit rollizo que hablaba desde un pedestal. Sobre la cerca de la casa, habían puesto un letrero en que decía que ese mismo día, 22 de junio, se subastarían las pertenencias del fallecido señor Bolsón.

—¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! —Bilbo había desmontado del pony, seguido de Thorin y miraba a los presentes con las manos en los hombros, como si fueran ellos los que llevaran una espada al cinto y un compañero enano detrás de ellos.

—Se-señor Bolsón… —el hobbit rollizo que había sido el centro de atención antes de la llegada de Bilbo se bajó de su pedestal.

—¿Me puede explicar lo que sucede aquí?, —volvió a preguntar.

—Pues… ¡ah!, bueno, soy de la firma de abogados _Gorgo, Gorgo y Borgo_, sus parientes aquí presentes, nos anunciaron hace poco de su "fallecimiento" y como puede ver, estábamos por subastar su casa, porque…

—¡Pero no estoy muerto!, —estalló Bilbo y frunció el ceño—. ¿Y qué parientes míos le han dicho tal cosa?, —el abogado hobbit ladeó la cabeza, allí estaban nada más y nada menos que Camelia Sacovilla con su hijo Otho—. ¿Y se puede saber por qué dijeron que estaba muerto?, —Otho se adelantó.

—Pues verás, primo… llevas un año desaparecido y a nadie dijiste a dónde ibas, era natural que…

—¡Fuera de mi casa!, —ordenó Bilbo finalmente y señaló la cerca—, ¡fuera, fuera de aquí todo el mundo! ¡Aún no estoy muerto y no hay nada que vender!

Los hobbits comenzaron a salir lentamente, como niños regañados por su madre; el abogado hobbit levantó su taburete y se fue rápidamente, como si temiera una reprimenda más grave. Sin embargo, para desgracia de Bilbo, algunas de sus pertenencias habían sido ya rematadas y los compradores se resistían a irse sin ellas. El desesperado hobbit tuvo que comprar la mayoría de sus propios muebles y lidiar con las preguntas entrometidas de los vecinos.

Thorin, que se habían mantenido al margen mientras Bilbo sacaba a los hobbits de su jardín, no dejó de ser blanco de las miradas de los sorprendidos medianos mientras estos abandonaban el lugar, aunque ninguno se atrevió siquiera a dirigirle la palabra.

Cuando finalmente Bilbo cerró la puerta de Bolsón Cerrado, el enano no pudo sino soltar una suave carcajada, tan extraña a los oídos del hobbit, que este levantó la cabeza creyendo que había alguien más en casa.

—Conque vecinos muy amables, ¿eh?, señor Bolsón. Me parecen más interesados que las gentes de Thranduil.

—¿Acaso acabas de decir algo con sentido del humor?, —preguntó Bilbo con los ojos entrecerrados, pero antes de que Thorin respondiera, alguien tocó a la puerta; el mediano se asomó por la ventana y vio la figura anciana pero enérgica de Camelia Sacovilla y la delgada de Otho—. Ay, no. No estoy…

Hizo ademán de abrir la puerta, pero el enano se adelantó—. Permíteme encargarme de esto, —dijo y abrió la puerta; Otho, que estaba a punto de abrir la boca, la volvió a cerrar y levantó la cabeza, sorprendido de la presencia del corpulento enano. Toda mueca amenazante había desaparecido de su rostro—. ¿Puedo ayudarlos?

—Ah… eh… buscábamos al señor Bolsón.

—Me temo que está indispuesto, cualquier cosa pueden arreglarla conmigo. Mi nombre es Thorin Escudo de Roble.

—Oh… mmm… —los intentos de Otho por ocultar su nerviosismo no estaban dando frutos, mientras tanto Bilbo contenía las carcajadas detrás de la puerta—. Sólo, queríamos… saludarlo… hemos estado muy preocupados durante todo este tiempo. Pero si está indispuesto… creo que vendremos otro día…

—Por supuesto, estaremos encantados de recibirlos.

—¿Usted también?

—Sí, seré un huésped del señor Bolsón por un tiempo… indefinido; me alegraría mucho conocer a su familia.

—En ese caso… nos veremos pronto señor Escudo de Roble, —finalizó Otho y arrastró a su anciana madre a la salida, con el nerviosismo haciéndole temblar aún.

—Nos veremos, —respondió Thorin con una fingida mueca de amabilidad y cerró la puerta, Bilbo se dejó caer ya sin poder contener la risa.

—¡Muy buena, Thorin! ¡Podrás mantener alejados a los vecinos molestos también!, —y por primera vez, desde hacía meses, Thorin se unió a la contagiosa risa de Bilbo.

—¡Debiste ver su expresión!, temía que fuera a desmayarse de un momento a otro. Pero en fin, ¿quiénes son?

—Ah, la mujer es mi tía política por el lado de mi padre, se llama Camelia Sacovilla y ha tratado de hacerse con Bolsón Cerrado desde que mis padres y mi tío, su esposo, aún vivían. Su hijo es Otho Sacovilla-Bolsón, supongo que ha heredado las ideas de sus padres.

—Así lo veo; pero bueno, espero que no nos molesten más.

—No lo creo y si así lo hacen tendrán que vérselas contigo.

El hobbit terminó de mostrarle la casa a Thorin, enseñándole los pequeños detalles y habitaciones que no había tenido tiempo de contemplar en su rápida "visita" anterior. Llegaron finalmente a un adorable cuartito con vista hacia los campos, al lado del dormitorio de Bilbo.

—Aquí dormirás tú; era el cuarto de mis padres… antes. Así que es algo más amplio que los demás y tiene una cama más grande, te gustará.

Thorin echó una ojeada al acogedor dormitorio y suspiró; por un momento recordó sus viejos aposentos en Erebor, una gran cámara de piedra con tapices hermosos y puertas de roble y oro, nada parecido a lo que tenía frente a él entonces. Aunque considerando los lugares en los que había tenido que dormir en los últimos años, aquel le parecía bueno y más que suficiente.

Comieron pacíficamente en la cocinita del hobbit, escuchando el cantar de los pájaros que se filtraba por las ventanas y denotaba una tardía y hermosa primavera. Luego, pipas en mano, salieron al jardín a tomar algo de aire fresco ─poco común para las costumbres enanas.

El césped estaba algo seco y descuidado, pero un sinfín de florecillas silvestres, altas hasta las rodillas, rodeaban el banco de Bilbo. Ambos se sentaron, rodeados de un aroma dulce y tibio. El hobbit entrecerró los ojos y dejó escapar un anillo de humo. El sol de mediodía calentaba entonces las verdes colinas de La Comarca, alegrando los agujeros hobbits y acompañando el clamor de los niños que corrían y jugaban en los prados. Thorin todo aquello lo veía como fuera de lugar, un dulce y extraño cuento donde los dragones no existían y los pequeños jugaban a las escondidas en vez de fingir ser poderosos guerreros con ramitas por espadas. Sus viejas inquietudes volvieron a asaltarle la mente, se volvió entonces hacia el hobbit.

—Bilbo… —pero se detuvo; el mediano tenía los ojos cerrados, en un gesto de plenitud, el cabello castaño brillaba a la luz del sol y sus labios sostenían delicadamente la pipa mientras daba una profunda calada. Algo en el interior de Thorin se removió, aunque entonces no supo qué era. Se recargó pues contra el muro de Bolsón Cerrado y dejó que las dulces canciones de las aves se llevaran sus inquietudes por ese día.

0o0

Los pasos fuertes y rápidos de la criatura resonaron por varias leguas alrededor del bosque; el jinete, cubierto de sangre espoleaba a la bestia a seguir adelante.

Una colina se alzaba entre los árboles, como una isla entre un mar verde oscuro. Arriba, la figura horrenda del orco blanco miraba expectante la llegada del informante, con su hueste de orcos alrededor. Éste al llegar a la cima, bajó del wargo y se acercó con reverencia a la pálida criatura.

—Mi señor, —le dijo en su espantosa lengua—. Los enanos ya no están en la Montaña Solitaria.

—¿Y dónde están ahora?

—Un pescador dijo que volvieron a las Montañas Azules, antes de que los Hombres regresaran a la Ciudad del Lago.

—¡Volvieron a las Montañas Azules!, —el orco se adelantó, iracundo y decapitó a uno de los suyos en su arranque de furia, los otros retrocedieron, asustados—. ¡Bien!, ¡a las Montañas Azules iremos y acabaremos definitivamente con los descendientes de Thrór! —Al grito de batalla de su líder, el resto de las criaturas montaron en los wargos y atravesaron el bosque en una bandada sombría y aterradora, hacia las Montañas Azules.

* * *

¡Cha, chán! ¿Qué opinan de este capítulo?

Sí, sí, sé que algunos esperaban que algo sucediera en Rivendel, de hecho, cuando escribí primero este capítulo, un par de cosas iban a suceder, pero decidí cambiarlo; ¿por qué? Bueno, quería que la "acción" se llevara a cabo en La Comarca :)

Thorin, muy gracioso… supuse que ya sin las preocupaciones de "¡Recuperaré Erebor y la Piedra del Arca o moriré en el intento!" sería alguien más relajado y dado a la risa (al menos así intenté proyectarlo). Y claro, no podían faltar los Sacovilla-Bolsón, aunque para este momento y haciendo un par de cálculos, imagino que Lobelia aún no sé había casado con Otho así que… pues tuve que eliminar la escena de una Lobelia corriendo despavorida de un amenazante Thorin.

¡Y los orcos!, ¿pensaban que iban a librarse de ellos sólo con volver a casa? ¡No! Y ahora van a las Montañas Azules (Oh, Mahal, estoy emocionada por seguir escribiendo).

Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, y no desesperen. El Bagginshield llegará y aún hay un par de situaciones tristes y graciosas que tienen que pasar para que estos dos estén juntos. ¡Hasta pronto!


	5. El sartén y el dragón

_Desafortunadamente los personajes del Hobbit y de El Señor de los Anillos no me pertenecen, sino a Tolkien._

Gracias por sus comentarios, ¡son todos muy amables!

Pensé que hacía falta un poco de Thorin hogareño así que…

* * *

**La comarca y el rey.**

**5. El sartén y el dragón.**

—_¡Volvieron a las Montañas Azules!, —el orco se adelantó, iracundo y decapitó a uno de los suyos en su arranque de furia, los otros retrocedieron, asustados—. ¡Bien!, ¡a las Montañas Azules iremos y acabaremos definitivamente con los descendientes de Thrór! —Al grito de batalla de su líder, el resto de las criaturas montaron en los wargos y atravesaron el bosque en una bandada sombría y aterradora, hacia las Montañas Azules._

0o0

A Bilbo le fascinaba la buena comida; las frutas dulces, la miel de abeja, el queso, los panes… y por supuesto, como todo buen hobbit, sabía preparar desde un ligero desayuno hasta un festín digno de los reyes de los hombres; así fue que, aquella mañana, mientras se levantaba y abría las ventanas de su dormitorio decidió que sería un buen gesto enseñar a Thorin a cocinar.

Con muy buenos ánimos, se quitó la piyama y se puso la ropa del día, agradecido por poder usar nuevamente las finas y delicadas telas que preferían usar los hobbits.

Suavemente tocó a la puerta del cuarto de Thorin, mas no se esperaba lo que ocurrió entonces. Un repentino sonido del rebote de una cama y luego de algo pesado caer; temiendo que su saludo hubiera provocado un susto en el enano, el hobbit abrió la puerta sin vacilar—. ¡Thorin!, ¿estás…? —pero la pregunta murió en sus labios. El enano había saltado de la cama y se había plantado firmemente en el suelo, en guardia y sin algo más que cubriera su cuerpo que las ligeras mantas que aún rodeaban su cintura, el cabello cayéndole sobre el pecho—. ¡Thorin!, —dijo Bilbo y se tapó los ojos—. ¿Qué se supone que haces?

—¿Qué se supone que hago?, ¡tú me despertaste!, pensé que algo sucedía.

—¡No pasa nada!, ¿qué podría pasar aquí?... y por Yavanna, ponte algo. —Dijo antes de salir del dormitorio de Thorin tan rojo como un tomate.

Aún nervioso y con la imagen de Thorin medio desnudo a la luz de la mañana, Bilbo salió a comprar un poco de leche fresca y pan recién horneado. Prepararía algo más sólido para el almuerzo. Cuando regresó a la casa, el enano ya lo esperaba en la cocina, con su ropa puesta y una curiosa mirada en sus ojos.

De nuevo desayunaron en silencio, Bilbo sin atreverse a levantar la vista y el enano con una mueca divertida —. ¿Qué sucede, Bilbo?, ¿acaso estás avergonzado por lo que pasó hace poco?, —le preguntó sonriendo, al parecer la carencia de peligros sacaba un lado mucho más animado de Thorin.

—No pienso… responder a eso… ¿es que los enanos no tienen vergüenza?

—Si te refieres a dormir desnudos, es muy común dormir así; lo que viste durante el viaje era sólo por protección a las inclemencias del tiempo.

—Ah, pues, podrías haberme avisado.

—No fui yo quien abrió la puerta de tu recamara, mediano.

—Pero como si lo hicieras, —finalizó el hobbit y se levantó, llevando sus platos al fregadero para lavarlos. Muy sorprendido ─y no poco indignado─ miró como Thorin dejaba los suyos sobre la mesa y "escapaba" de la cocina. Le siguió con la mirada hasta la salita, donde el enano se quitó las botas y se recargó en su sillón favorito. Bilbo se secó las manos y caminó resueltamente hacia él—. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

—Descansar, por supuesto.

—¿Y tus platos?

—En la mesa.

—¿No piensas lavarlos?, —Thorin parecía realmente confundido.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, _usted_, mi _señor_ enano.

—Pero, pensé que tú…

—¡Vamos, Thorin!, no esperarás que haga todo por ti ahora, ¿o sí?

—Tal vez… —respondió el enano.

—¡No, señor!, en esta casa todos hacemos un poco de todo para así ayudarnos. Lavarás tus platos y esta tarde te enseñaré a cocinar.

—¿Qué?, no… oh, no. Eso no es cosa de enanos; los enanos casi nunca cocinamos y mucho menos yo, ¿por quién me has tomado, saqueador? No aprenderé a cocinar y es mi última palabra.

Dos horas y media después, Thorin hijo de Thrain, hijo de Thrór trataba de sostener una sartén en el fuego, mirando con desconfianza la tortilla de huevo que se cocinaba ahí dentro. Las pequeñas gotas de aceite caliente poco molestaban a su gruesa piel enana, pero dudaba mucho que pudiera hacer lo que Bilbo le había indicado.

—Bien, bien, ahora dale la vuelta, —el enano levantó una ceja y alzó el brazo con fuerza; la tortilla salió disparada con fuerza, hasta casi rozar el techo pero no giró en el aire y volvió a caer en la misma posición sobre el sartén—. Vamos, es fácil.

—Sea como sea que esto tenga que hacerse, no es fácil; es como tratar de romper un diamante con un palo.

—Por supuesto que no; te mostraré… no, no, no, no lo sueltes, —Bilbo se paró junto a él y le tomó de la mano que sostenía el mango del sartén. Con suavidad movió el brazo hacia arriba y hacia abajo para comprobar el peso y con un ágil sacudida, levantó la tortilla que dio un limpio giro antes de volver a caer—. ¿Lo ves?

Con cuidado y tratando de imitar los movimientos del hobbit, levantó el sartén y la tortilla dio vuelta, Bilbo aplaudió complacido. Animado por su éxito, Thorin repitió la "hazaña" varias veces más. Lo hizo más alto y cambiando de mano, mirando hacia otro lado… y haciendo que la tortilla callera sobre su cabeza.

Bilbo se rio y Thorin lo miró seriamente sin limpiarse el huevo de la cabeza—. ¿Te parece divertido, mediano?

—Bastante, Thorin.

—Ah, no sirvo para esto… —respondió meneando la cabeza, el hobbit se acercó a él y tomó un trozo de la tortilla que caía con su cabello y se lo llevó a los labios.

—Mmm… no lo creo, me parece que aún tienes esperanzas, —sonrió y se alejó, dejando al enano completamente confundido.

0o0

La noche cayó con rapidez sobre las colinas de Hobbiton. Los gritos alegres de los niños dejaron de escucharse y fueron reemplazados por las carcajadas amistosas de los hombres que pasaban animadamente frente a Bolsón Cerrado.

Bilbo leía un libro junto al fuego, con los pies cómodamente reposados en un banquito y la luz de la luna filtrándose por las ventanas frontales. El libro había sido escrito por los Hombres, y contaba de una antigua e importante gesta en que los Elfos y Hombres se aliaron para enfrentarse al Enemigo. El hobbit bajó el libro, preguntándose si algún día podría escribir sus propias aventuras. Contar de su peligroso camino por la Tierra Media, de sus valientes compañeros y de la terrible ira del dragón; aquella idea le gustaba y se decidió a comenzar con el libro lo antes posible.

Los pesados pasos de Thorin resonaron por el pasillo, justo antes de que el enano apareciera en el salón; se había despojado de sus rudas ropas enanas y se había puesto una sencilla camisa de manta y unos pantalones de trabajo del mismo color que sus botas.

—Buenas noches, Thorin, —dijo Bilbo sin levantar la vista de su libro.

—Hola… Mediano.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿estás molesto?, —el hobbit levantó la mirada, ante la seca respuesta del enano.

—No es eso, —respondió Thorin—. Es que… ¿qué se supone que hacen ustedes hobbits para entretenerse?

Los colores le subieron a Bilbo a la cabeza, pero ignorando la extraña "expresión" de Thorin, respondió—. Pues, muchas cosas; vamos de paseo, nos visitamos, cuidamos del jardín, cocinamos…

—¿Qué te parece algo más acorde con un enano?, —el mediano frunció el ceño y se quedó pensando un rato.

—Mmm… ¡ya sé!, ¿te parecería ir a tomar un trago?, —preguntó el hobbit con sonrisa amable—. La cerveza del _Dragón Verde_ es de las mejores de toda La Comarca.

—No sé si sea buena idea, considerando el trato de tus "vecinos".

—No, no, vamos, estaremos bien, ¡yo invitaré!

—En ese caso…

La taberna estaba a rebosar de hobbits borrachos y alegres. Los amables camareros iban y venían con pintas de cerveza rebosantes y espumosas mientras Bill Sotomonte, el dueño, charlaba con una guapa señorita hobbit de mejillas sonrosadas.

Bilbo y Thorin dieron un paso dentro y un par de miradas curiosas fueron dirigidas a ellos, antes de volverse a concentrar en sus propios asuntos, la mayoría de los medianos a esa hora estaban demasiado borrachos o demasiado felices como para prestarle atención aún a Thorin.

—Bill, —saludó Bilbo, sentándose en la barra junto al enano, el cantinero le sonrió—. ¡Dos pintas de tu mejor cerveza!

Un par de amplios jarrones de cristal se deslizaron hasta llegar a las manos de los recién llegados; el hobbit levantó la suya y brindó a la salud de Thorin y dio un buen trago a su cerveza. El enano alzó también su jarra y la bebió hasta el fondo, dejando caer apenas algunas gotas amarillas brillantes sobre su barba.

—¡Ah!, —dijo cuando hubo terminado y se limpió con la manga de su camisa—. Puedo decir, señor Bolsón, que he probado buenos vinos y licores de las cámaras de muchos reyes, pero sin duda es una de las mejores cervezas que he probado, —el cantineo sonrió y los miró de soslayo cuando escuchó el cumplido—. ¡Otra pinta!

Bilbo apuró la suya y pidió también otra, pero el enano había ya terminado con la segunda y sonreía, complacido por el amargo sabor de la bebida y los alegres comentarios de su hobbit amigo.

Cinco jarras más adelante, Thorin se había vuelto el centro de atención de muchos medianos que le miraban asombrados. Ni el más ligero rubor se había posado en sus mejillas y no parecía lo más mínimo sufrir de los efectos del alcohol, que tan rápidamente subía a las cabezas de los hobbits.

—¡Otra!, —pidió luego de haber terminado la séptima; Bilbo apenas luchaba por terminar con la tercera.

—¡Vaya, señor Bolsón!, ¡qué invitado tan interesante tiene usted!, ¿cómo es que se llama?

—Thorin, —respondió el aludido de inmediato—. Thorin Escudo de Roble.

—Muy bien, señor Escudo de Roble, o mejor Thorin; la siguiente es por la casa, —Bill entonces preparó una jarra grande y se la pasó. Una voz detrás de ellos interrumpió el amistoso momento.

—A mí nunca me invitaste una, Bill, ¿qué tiene este forastero para que le regales algo de tu cerveza?, —Bilbo y Thorin se volvieron; un hobbit de piel cetrina y cabello negro les encaraba desde el otro extremo de la barra.

—Vamos, Tom, es un invitado del señor Bolsón y muy buen cliente, creo yo. Con muy buen gusto.

—¡Patrañas!, yo también soy buen cliente y siempre hablo bien de tu cerveza, pero nunca me has invitado una a mí, ¡ni a ninguno de los presentes, me atrevería a decir!, ¿a alguien le ha invitado una pinta? —Preguntó volviéndose al resto de los hobbits presentes. Los medianos se removieron incómodos, pero algunos murmullos de negación se escucharon entre el barullo general; el grito de Tom les había hecho salir de sus propias conversaciones y concentrarse en ellos.

—Cálmate, Tom, por favor. —Suplicó el cantinero—. Sólo estaba siendo amable.

—¿Amable?, y ¿por qué tendrías que ser amable con ese… enano?

—¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? —Thorin se levantó y se inclinó hacia el hobbit llamado Tom.

—No me gustan los forasteros. Nada tienen que hacer en nuestras tierras y no son bienvenidos aquí; sólo traen problemas. Cuando menos nos demos cuenta, estará atrayendo desgracias aquí con sus joyas…

—¡Insensato!, no sabes de lo que hablas, —le contestó Thorin y se acercó más a él, amenazante, aunque Bilbo pudo notar que se estaba conteniendo.

—¿Lo ven?, —masculló Tom—. Vienen a nuestras tierras y nos amenazan. Con sus malditas costumbres, grupo de aventureros…

—¡Tom Arenas!, —incluso Bilbo se sorprendió de que aquel grito hubiera salido de sus propios labios —. Será mejor que te calles si sabes lo que te conviene.

—¿Y tú también?, ¿lo apoyas? ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¡Seguramente ocultas algo! Entre tú y tu amigo enano traman algo para hacernos daño a los demás.

—¡No es cierto!, —respondió Bilbo y también se abalanzó hacia adelante, airado; entonces Bill el cantinero se puso entre los dos.

—Basta ya, —dijo calmadamente—. No permitiré estas cosas en mi taberna… Tom, sal de aquí.

—Claro, ahora prefieres echar a uno de los tuyos en vez de a un extranjero, —pero Arenas parecía satisfecho con el momento incómodo que había hecho pasar a todos, así que tomó su sombrero y se fue, sin embargo, al pasar a un lado de Thorin, añadió—. Vuelve a tus montañas, picapiedrero. —el enano frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada; una amarga bilis había subido por la garganta de Bilbo.

Ambos volvieron a sentarse en la barra y Bill les sirvió varias pintas más a los dos, pero nadie volvió a dirigirles la palabra en toda la noche y ni siquiera les miraron cuando salían de la cantina.

Thorin caminaba a paso vivo pero Bilbo, algo mareado, luchaba para seguirle el paso. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada hasta llegar al umbral de la puerta de Bolsón Cerrado; entonces Thorin se desplomó contra la puerta, con el rostro entre las rodillas.

—¡Thorin! ¿Estás bien?, —Bilbo se inclinó sobre él, pero se dio cuenta de que no había caído por accidente. El enano negó con la cabeza.

—No, no estoy bien.

—¿Es por lo que dijo Tom Arenas?, no prestes atención; ese viejo desagradable se la ha pasado amargando a las personas desde que tengo memoria.

—Pero sabes que tiene razón. No pertenezco a este lugar y nunca lo haré. —Bilbo ladeó la cabeza y se arrodilló frente a él. Con una mano gentil, levantó el rostro de Thorin.

—Yo no creo que eso sea verdad, —dijo, pero esta vez no hubo abrazo ni agradecimiento, sólo una mano firme sobre su hombro y una mirada profunda taladrando su alma.

0o0

El orco miró por entre los arbustos; a la luz de la luna, se extendía un pequeño pero prospero poblado enano de casas de piedra y de chimeneas humeantes. La mina de la montaña había cerrado ya sus puertas por ese día y no parecía más que un agujero tenebroso.

Tres días les había tomado llegar a las Montañas Azules y la emoción recorría todo su ser, aumentando su sed de sangre. El resto de los orcos le miraban con expresiones esperanzadas. Algunos murmuraban "será esta noche", pero Azog les hizo callar y volvió sus ojos hacia la ciudad. Decenas de almas abarrotaban las calles; al menos un centenar de mercaderes y guerreros humanos había llegado para comerciar con los enanos.

—Tendremos que esperar a que se marchen, —murmuró con su fría voz—. Son demasiados esos malditos Hombres; esperaremos a que se marchen y entonces ¡acabaremos con el linaje de Thrór!

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Ese Tom Arenas, padre del Ted Arenas que chismeaba sobre Bilbo y Frodo en El Señor de los Anillos U_U porque supongo que no todo el mundo estaría muy alegre con la llegada de un desconocido a La Comarca.

Y por ahora los habitantes de las Montañas Azules pueden descansar tranquilos…

¿Reviews?


	6. De flores y gemas

_Desafortunadamente los personajes del Hobbit y de El Señor de los Anillos no me pertenecen, sino a Tolkien._

Aquí otro capítulo; agradezco mucho sus comentarios. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**La comarca y el rey.**

**6. De flores y gemas.**

—_Tendremos que esperar a que se marchen, —murmuró con su fría voz—. Son demasiados esos malditos Hombres; esperaremos a que se marchen y entonces ¡acabaremos con el linaje de Thrór!_

0o0

Luego del incidente en el Dragón Verde, ni Bilbo ni Thorin volvieron a la taberna; según supo después Bilbo, el molinero no volvió sino hasta varias semanas después, pero el recuerdo de aquel desagradable encuentro les hizo declinar toda idea de ir por un trago.

Thorin se recluyó en la casa del hobbit, sin que este pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo; Bilbo apenas salía para comprar víveres y regresaba a casa, intentando animar al enano con sus charlas y risas. Los primeros días apenas se había ganado un par de torvas miradas por parte de su compañero, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, éstas se convirtieron en suaves sonrisas y en una que otra carcajada, que le recordaba a Bilbo el primer alegre día que habían pasado juntos en La Comarca y le dejaban una agradable calidez en el pecho.

Había seguido con sus prácticas en la cocina y conseguido que Thorin compartiera algunas historias de su juventud con él; un día hasta le escuchó cantar. Poco más de una semana después, incluso aceptó ayudarle con su jardín.

—Vamos, sólo riega un poco de agua sobre la flor y pasa a la siguiente, —dijo Bilbo y le pasó una regadera verde.

El hobbit apenas había descansado un par de días y se había puesto manos a la obra con el arreglo de su jardín; con la ayuda del joven Hamfast, el aprendiz de jardinero, había trasplantado todas las florecillas que crecían en el jardín frontal al jardín trasero, donde crecía un delgado y frondoso árbol, que el joven aprendiz había tenido la delicadeza de cuidar aún durante la ausencia de Bilbo.

Thorin tomó la regadera y se acercó a las pequeñas plantas; Bilbo regresó adentro con un suspiro de satisfacción; luego de sus intentos por enseñarle a cocinar, el hobbit había tenido que admitir que no sería sencillo lograrlo y que por el momento, la responsabilidad de la comida seguía recayendo en sus hombros.

—Bueno, regar las flores, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? —Se dijo y se inclinó, vertiendo algo de líquido cristalino sobre los tallos de un tulipán azul que pareció agitarse agradecido—. ¿Y ahora qué pasa? —Recordando las palabras de Bilbo, pasó a la siguiente flor y la regó con cuidado. Pasó de una por una tal como el hobbit le había dicho y llenó sus canalitos de agua. Cuando terminó, se levantó, muy satisfecho de sí mismo, pero entonces miró las coloridas plantas con ojos entornados: algo andaba mal con ellas—. ¡Más agua!, —dijo y atravesó el jardín con rapidez.

Adentro Bilbo preparaba un delicioso estofado que llenaba la cocina con su apetecible aroma; también un gran pescado ardía en el fuego y una mesa para dos estaba ya preparada. El mediano sonrió felizmente, imaginando a Thorin entre las flores y preguntándose cómo estaría llevando el trabajo—. Seguramente bien, —se dijo—. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

—¡Bilbo!, —la voz de Thorin lo sobresaltó; el enano lo miraba desde la puerta, con los ojos muy abiertos y la regadera en la mano—. Rápido, algo le pasa a las flores.

—¿Qué?, —no se lo pensó dos veces y salió de la cocina tras Thorin, imaginando que tal vez este las había pisado o arrancado por accidente. A paso vivo llegó al jardín, pero no había ahí nada de lo que se imaginaba—. Thorin… ¿qué se supone que les pasa?

—¿No ves?, no crecen. Las regué y no crecieron, las volví a regar y tampoco; creo que hice algo mal, —el enano parecía verdaderamente apenado. Bilbo lo miró un momento a los ojos y luego se rio de él—. ¿Qué?, ¿qué es gracioso, mediano?, tus preciadas flores están enfermas.

—No, Thorin, las flores no crecen de un momento a otro; les toma varios días crecer más.

—Pero, yo nunca he visto a una flor crecer así. Ellas simplemente aparecían… ahí, fuera de la montaña.

—No creo que hayas tenido nunca el momento o la intención de verlas crecer, —replicó Bilbo, pero le indicó que se acercara a un pequeño girasol cuyos pétalos no habían salido aún—. Mira, —Thorin se inclinó junto al hobbit—. ¿Ves ahí?, de ahí saldrán los pétalos amarillos; entonces el girasol se pondrá muy hermoso y nos dará semillas que se pueden comer. —El enano lo miró escéptico, dudando por completo que una flor pudiera dar comida.

—¿Tardará mucho tiempo?

—Sólo un poco, pero vale la pena esperar.

—… en lo personal prefiero las gemas, —comenzó Thorin, Bilbo iba a hablar, pero él continuó—. Pero estas cosas tienen algo muy bello… son como pequeñas joyitas de colores y de buen aroma.

—Sí tienes razón, además son muy suaves, como si tuvieran delgados vellitos, —el enano entrecerró los ojos y alargó la mano, justo al tiempo que Bilbo hacía lo mismo. Sus manos se encontraron alrededor del girasol, la una sobre la otra.

Se miraron por un momento a los ojos, sin separar sus dedos y percibiendo juntos el tacto extraño de la flor. El mundo de Bilbo se había detenido alrededor de Thorin que lo miraba sorprendido; su respiración se contrajo a un tapón de aire sobre su garganta y le pareció que algo que había estado creciendo dentro de él explotara en ese mismo momento—. Muy lindas todas ellas, —dijo, cuando el aliento volvió a sus pulmones.

—¿Qué cosa?, —el enano también parecía consternado—. ¡Ah!, ¡las flores!, muy lindas, Bilbo…

—Será mejor que entremos a cenar.

—Claro, claro, —el enano se levantó y siguió silenciosamente al hobbit, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de soslayo al girasol.

El almuerzo se llevó a cabo en un singular silencio; Bilbo parecía aún avergonzado, pero se sonreía de vez en cuando, en el momento en que pensaba que Thorin no lo miraba. Éste, sin embargo, parecía más concentrado en sus propios pensamientos que en las sonrisas del hobbit; completamente reflexivo, con los ojos puestos en su pescado ligeramente quemado.

Bilbo suspiró, el corazón latiéndole deprisa. Un extraño sentir le retumbaba por el pecho, uno que no había tenido desde su viaje hacia las fauces de Smaug, pero que en su momento fue completamente ignorado por él dados los peligros del camino. Ahora, sin embargo, en la tranquilidad de La Comarca, éste se había presentado al fin. Se había enamorado profundamente de Thorin; ¿y cómo no hacerlo después de haber compartido tanto? ¿Después de haberse salvado el uno al otro no sólo de la muerte sino también de la locura y la soledad?

"Tal vez debería decirle a Thorin", se dijo internamente, pero entonces se recordó que poco sabía sobre las costumbres enanas, ¿es que acaso dos varones podían emparejarse, o eran como los Hombres que sólo aceptaban que un hombre y una mujer estuvieran juntos?, y si lo aceptaban, ¿acaso tendría una oportunidad un pequeño hobbit aventurero? Estas dudas se hundieron inquisitivamente en su pecho, pero la determinación romántica de los Bolsón se sobrepuso. Así que decidió que al menos, preguntaría a Thorin sobre sus costumbres románticas.

0o0

"El mundo no está en tus libros…", le había dicho Gandalf una vez, pero lo que entonces estaba buscando, no era el mundo: era una simple y sencilla historia sobre enanos.

"No debe ser tan difícil", se decía, buscando entre sus estantes. El estudio entero estaba repleto de libros, pero Elfos y Hombres solían ser el tema principal, ¿cómo es que no tenía un solo libro sobre enanos?

—¿Sucede algo, Bilbo?, —la voz grave de Thorin lo sobresaltó; Bilbo se giró, mirando al enano como un niño que es descubierto por su madre haciendo una travesura.

—Ah… nada.

—¿Crees que soy tonto?

—Eh… no.

—Bien, —Thorin se giró, con el ceño fruncido.

—Espera, espera… no quise decirlo de esa manera. Sólo que… —el hobbit decidió sincerarse—. Estaba buscando una historia sobre enanos.

—¿Sobre nuestro pueblo? Dudo mucho que tengas una, —el enano sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues déjame decirte, mi _señor_ enano que tengo la colección más grande de historias de toda La Comarca.

—Aún así no creo que uno sólo de los hobbits pueda tener una historia enana.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que sus historias son tan especiales?

—Nosotros no escribimos para extraños… —las palabras de Thorin le cayeron como agua fría. _Extraño_, pensó; el enano pareció darse cuenta, porque de inmediato dijo, con una mirada más amable—. Pero supongo que podría hacer la excepción en este caso… —Bilbo le miró, con una ceja levantada—. Sí, sí; normalmente no lo hacemos, pero tú… eres diferente.

—¿Gracias? —Musitó Bilbo.

—Bien, bien, lo siento; ahora, ¿te gustaría escuchar una?

—Supongo que sí, —Bilbo se sentó en el sillón del estudio y observó a Thorin, que parecía tratar de recordar algo.

—¿Cómo qué historia te gustaría escuchar?

—No lo sé… una de amor, —dijo el hobbit, tratando de modular su voz.

—Bien, —la oscuridad de la noche se había asentado también en el cálido estudio de Bolsón Cerrado, pero Bilbo estuvo seguro que por un momento, Thorin sonrió y sus ojos centellaron—. Entonces te contaré la historia de los diamantes, —el hobbit estuvo a punto de intervenir, cuando Thorin habló—. No, escucha, te gustará.

"Hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún Elfos y Enanos tenían una profunda amistad y los Siete Padres aprendían aún de las manos hábiles de Mahal, vivía en la Tierra Media una enana que era famosa por su belleza y su maestría en las artes de la construcción. Su nombre era Nithi y era hija de un poderoso Rey enano.

"Se dice que Nithi tenía la barba más hermosa que un enano tuvo jamás y lo ojos más negros que el ónix más puro y más brillantes que el mithril. Muchos enanos se enamoraron de ella, desde los más ricos nobles hasta los mercaderes que iban de pueblo en pueblo y trovaban canciones en honor a Nithi, entre Hombres y Enanos.

"Y resultó que también la gracia de Nithi enamoró a un pobre artesano llamado Lofar. Lofar era un buen enano, valiente y hábil a la manera de nuestra cultura; un día obsequió a Nithi con un pequeño brazalete de hierro, muy poco valioso, aunque tan bello, dicen, que las joyas que Nithi llevaba en los brazos, quedaron opacadas por el brazalete de Lofar.

"A Nithi, como a todos los enanos, le gustaban los regalos valiosos y brillantes, pero su corazón era bondadoso. Aquel regalo le conmovió tanto y le pareció tan valeroso y galante, que se quedó prendada del pobre artesano. Eso por supuesto a su padre no le gustó así que, sin querer romper por completo las ilusiones de Lofar, le dijo que si encontraba una gema más brillante que todas las que prendían de su corona, podría tomar a su hija como esposa.

"Lofar salió de ahí sintiéndose muy desgraciado, porque la corona del Rey estaba hecha de las joyas más brillantes y valiosas que existían entonces: zafiros, rubíes, esmeraldas… pero decidió no darse por vencido y por muchos meses buscó entre las joyas de las minas alguna que fuera más brillante que las gemas del Rey; cada vez que creía encontrar la piedra prometida, volvía al castillo y se la mostraba al rey, pero todas ellas eran menos brillantes que las de su corona.

"Pasaron así muchos años. Lofar ya desesperado, acudió a pedir consejo de uno de los Siete Padres y fue Durin quien le dio la respuesta: tendría que acudir con Mahal. El artesano así lo hizo y cuando estuvo frente a él, el miedo y el asombro le recorrieron el cuerpo, porque así es el Hacedor, grandioso y terrible. Pero el amor que sentía por Nithi pudo más y sacó el valor para hablar. —Mientras decía esto, los ojos de Thorin se iluminaron, como si pensara en algo que él mismo había vivido.

"El Hacedor lo escuchó atentamente y cuando Lofar terminó, Mahal le puso una prueba: le preguntó qué haría él si resultaba que la princesa se enamoraba de otro. Lofar inclinó la cabeza y respondió 'llevaría la gema hasta ella y se la daría como regalo de bodas, y lloraría hasta el final de mis días, deseando que ella fuera feliz'. Enternecido por su muestra de amor, Mahal tomó un puñado de carbón y lo apretó en su mano y se lo entregó.

"En sus manos, Lofar tenía la joya más brillante y hermosa que se hubiese visto nunca en la Tierra Media. Salió corriendo de ahí hasta los salones del rey enano. Pero cuando llegó, se enteró de que Nithi ya estaba casada, con un noble. Su corazón se quebró entonces y lloró; pero cumpliendo con la promesa que le hiciera al Hacedor, llevó la gema hasta las manos de la princesa y ella al verlo se echó a sus brazos, llena de dolor.

"'Mucho has tardado', le dijo entre llantos. 'Mi padre ha elegido para mí a alguien que yo no amo y lloro porque no podremos estar juntos en esta vida'. Entonces Nithi sacó algo de entre su elegante vestido y se lo dio a Lofar. El artesano volvió a su casa lleno de pesar, con la piedra preciosa y el regalo de la princesa. Cuando descubrió el último, se dio cuenta de que era un anillo muy hermoso y hecho de oro puro. En la parte exterior del anillo se leían unas runas, con el verdadero nombre de la princesa. Lofar lloró aquella noche, pero a la mañana siguiente se puso a trabajar en un anillo propio, al que le colocó la piedra que Mahal le había dado y sobre el que escribió su propio nombre verdadero. Sin embargo, para cuando lo terminó y acudió al palacio, una noticia terminó por quebrar todas sus ilusiones: la princesa había muerto, de una enfermedad, dicen muchos, pero el mismo Lofar supo que había muerto de dolor. —Thorin, que había estado dando vueltas por el estudio, se giró en seco, mirando directamente hacia Bilbo.

"Lofar la siguió poco después, reuniéndose con Nithi en los salones de Mahal, y el Rey cayó en desgracia por la pena; a la gema que Mahal nos había regalado se le llamó _diamante_ porque es la piedra favorita de los _amantes_* y fue una tradición desde entonces que durante el cortejo se regalaran joyas al ser amado. Además nuestra gente prohibió los matrimonios convenidos y permitió que el amor se expresara en todas sus formas, porque los enanos sufren por amor más que cualquier otro ser de la Tierra Media, —Bilbo miró a Thorin a los ojos; el enano parecía embelesado con su historia y le observaba también, con una sonrisa dulce en los labios.

—¿Por qué?, —preguntó el hobbit con suavidad.

—Porque los enanos sólo aman una vez…

* * *

Oh, Mahal. Perdón si no es lo que esperaban, pero escribí este capítulo como chorrocientasmil veces y al final no quedé muy convencida U_U

En fin, quería poner algo de la cultura enana antes de que las cosas se pusieran más románticas (ya verán, el siguiente cap…). Y bueno, espero que les guste que los capítulos sean más largos porque espero que el siguiente sea así (¡Hay mucho que contar!)

Con referencia a algunos comentarios… sí, Thorin me salió un poco relajado (tal vez más de lo que me proponía), pero creo que sí, algo de tranquilidad traería una parte más relajada y divertida del enano huraño que todos conocemos.

¡En fin!, me gustaría saber sus opiniones; para el próximo capítulo les prometo mucho más :) ¡Nos vemos!


	7. Una canción para el corazón

_Desafortunadamente los personajes del Hobbit y de El Señor de los Anillos no me pertenecen, sino a Tolkien._

¡Hola! Uy, me retrasé un par de días ¡lo lamento mucho! Pero en mi defensa puedo decir que el semestre empezó más duro de lo que esperaba y estuve atareada casi toda la semana pasada con un ensayo larguísimo de filosofía.

¡En fin! ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

**La comarca y el rey.**

**7. Una canción para el corazón.**

—… _porque los enanos sufren por amor más que cualquier otro ser de la Tierra Media, —Bilbo miró a Thorin a los ojos; el enano parecía embelesado con su historia y le observaba también, con una sonrisa dulce en los labios._

—_¿Por qué?, —preguntó el hobbit con suavidad._

—_Porque los enanos sólo aman una vez…_

0o0

Bilbo despertó con una sonrisa en los labios y el recuerdo de las palabras dulces de Thorin cuando la historia hubo terminado. Poco le importaba que después de eso el enano se hubiera escabullido de su estudio sin darle tiempo a decir nada más: ahora sabía que tal vez tenía una oportunidad.

Se levantó apresuradamente y buscó entre sus cajones hasta encontrar un pequeño cofrecito de madera oscura con decorados en la tapa. Lo abrió con cuidado y tomó algo del interior antes de cerrarlo y devolverlo a su lugar. Suspiró y salió decididamente de su habitación. La casa estaba inusualmente silenciosa; ni pasos en la cocina ni la respiración pesada de Thorin en el cuarto de sus padres.

—¿Thorin?, —murmuró junto a la puerta, mas no obtuvo respuesta. Tocó con fuerza y luego, con el corazón en un puño, la abrió lentamente. El enano ya no estaba ahí; su cama, torpemente hecha, estaba vacía.

Bilbo frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la cocina, pero la soledad y el silencio reinaban ahí también. Una tetera humeaba sobre la mesa junto con un trozo de pan, no había más.

Una inquietud le cayó a Bilbo en la garganta y buscó desesperadamente en el estudio y en el saloncito, pero no había señales de Thorin; el hobbit regresó a la habitación del enano y un suspiro aliviando escapó de su boca. Las pertenencias de Thorin seguían ahí, salvo por sus botas y su ropa de trabajo, todo parecía estar en aparente orden.

"Debió avisarme que salía", pensó Bilbo y dio un paso al frente en la habitación. El sol permanecía aún del otro lado de la colina, por lo que las sombras frescas y plateadas imperaban en el cuarto. A Bilbo aquello le pareció místico, como si la escancia de Thorin se hubiera quedado en la estancia. Quizás algo apenado por el pensamiento, pero animado por la seductora idea, se acostó en la amplia cama; un aroma profundo y grave se desprendía de las almohadas.

El hobbit sonrió y se estiró cual gato antes de rebuscarse entre las ropas y sacar aquella pieza que traía consigo. El brillante objeto parecía frío ante las sombras. ¿Acaso sería correcto lo que estaba sintiendo? Aún si Thorin lo aceptaba, ¿no estaba siendo egoísta al tomar su corazón? Los Hobbits, aunque muy rara vez, podían enamorarse una vez en la vida. Sin embargo, dudaba mucho que eso le sucediera, su cariño por el enano era algo más; algo dulce y firme, tal vez amor no era la palabra adecuada, pero sí un enamoramiento profundo y sincero, que sabía, se acrecentaría cada momento. Suspirando, volvió sus pensamientos a Thorin, él...

—¿Bilbo?, —Bilbo saltó de la cama como si tuviera un resorte en la espalda y miró azorado a su alrededor. Alguien tocaba la puerta—. Bilbo, sé que estás ahí. ¡Abre!, —una voz familiar llamaba con acento molesto.

El hobbit tragó saliva, sabía quien era y lo que quería. Lentamente se acercó a la puerta y se asomó por una ventana; la silueta de una joven hobbit con las manos en la cintura se reflejaba borrosa a través del cristal. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Poco más de una semana y ni siquiera había recordado ir a…

—¡Bilbo!, —el aludido tomó aire y abrió la puerta. Un par de ojos profundamente azules le miraron un momento antes de soltarle un leve golpe en la mejilla.

—Prímula… —murmuró Bilbo sin atreverse a sobarse el golpe.

—¿Cómo pudiste?, —preguntó la joven, dando un paso al frente, dentro de la casa; los cabellos oscuros le caían hasta la cintura y le enmarcaban los ojos, como dos pozos profundos—. ¡Un año! ¡Un año y ni una palabra! ¡No avisaste a nadie! Podrías haber dejado una nota al menos. ¡Y luego llegas y no te dignas a pasarte por Casa Brandi! ¿Sabes cómo me enteré? Drogo fue a vernos ayer mismo… dice que los Sacovilla-Bolsón le dijeron a su madre de tu llegada. ¡Hace una semana! ¡Ay! Eres un… —Prímula hizo un movimiento extraño, como si aplastara algo entre su puño derecho y su palma izquierda.

—Yo también te extrañé prima… —respondió Bilbo finalmente.

—¿Y sólo eso respondes?

—Bueno… ¿qué más podría decir?

—Tal vez algo como, "lo lamento mucho, Prímula. No quería que nadie se preocupara, siento mucho no haber ido a verlos". —Bilbo se mordió el labio; de toda la familia que le quedaba, los Brandigamo siempre habían sido sus favoritos. Divertidos y alegres y siempre dispuestos a una amena conversación durante la comida. Ciertamente sentía mucho no haberlos ido a ver antes, era sólo que con tantas cosas en la mente sólo había olvidado ir a verlos…

—De verdad lo siento, —respondió luego de un momento de reflexionar sus palabras—. Es sólo que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer. Un problema… un problema algo terco para arreglar y no he tenido tiempo de ir a verlos. De verdad los extrañé mucho, pero no esperé que se preocuparan por mí; aunque tienes razón, debí dejar una nota, eso no sólo les habría calmado, sino que me habría ahorrado un par de problemas.

Prímula suspiró, ya no parecía tan molesta, pero llevaba aún el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas. Luego de un largo rato hizo una especie de sonrisa y se acercó más a su primo.

—Bueno, ¿me dirás entonces dónde has estado todo este tiempo? He escuchado rumores muy extraños, pero me gustaría que tú mismo me confirmaras que son ciertos.

—Pues adelante, —el hobbit hizo un ademán y ambos se dirigieron a la sala. Bilbo preparó un poco de té para ambos y se sentó frente a su prima—. Te advierto que es una larga historia.

—No te preocupes, el día acaba de comenzar.

Prímula resultó ser un público de lo más agradable. Se emocionaba en el momento correcto y hacía preguntas sólo cuando Bilbo se detenía para descansar o dar un sorbo a su té, que se había enfriado horas antes. El mayor de los Medianos contó con sumo detalle cada una de sus peripecias para alcanzar la Montaña Solitaria, las gentes que había conocido, la desgracia de Erebor y a cada uno de sus compañeros de viaje. Cuando terminaron, el sol había pasado ya el meridiano y sus rayos entraban oblicuamente por las ventanas, haciendo pasar los colores de la casa de plateado a dorado. La joven Prímula, que al comenzar el relato había parecido algo escéptica por el enojo, ahora estaba anonadada y sonriente.

—¡Oh, cielos!, —dijo, cuando Bilbo hubo terminado, mientras este apuraba su taza fría. Habían olvidado el segundo desayuno, pero la emoción del relato y la insistencia de Prímula les habían mantenido en sus lugares—. No sé qué decirte, primo. Tuviste una aventura muy extraña, aún más de las que me contaba mi madre, y eso ya es decir demasiado. Pero sí puedo asegurar que la tía Belladonna estaría orgullosa de ti.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no, —murmuró Bilbo—. No logré cumplir con la misión.

—Ah, pero todos terminaron vivos, —el mayor se preguntó por qué todo el mundo parecía hacer énfasis en ese obvio detalle, pero lo dejó pasar—. Y consiguieron recuperar algo del oro, y además tuviste una aventura… todos estará muy sorprendidos cuando lo sepan.

—Preferiría que lo mantuvieras en secreto. Es decir, por ahora; quiero descansar un par de semanas.

—Está bien, —aceptó Prímula—, pero no me has dicho aún cuál es el terco problema con el que has estado lidiando. Entiendo que tal vez tuvieras negocios aún que atender, ¿con los Sacovilla-Bolsón?, —Bilbo negó con la cabeza. Aún no le había dicho de la presencia de Thorin en su casa; el relato se había quedado en la despedida de los enanos frente a las ruinas de Erebor y lo demás lo había dejado por sentado.

—Es algo completamente diferente, —respondió Bilbo luego de un momento y se removió incómodo en su asiento; pero de hecho, tal vez Prímula podría ayudarle: un consejo femenino en cuestiones del corazón le sonaba de lo más razonable—. Verás, lo que sucede es que el mismo re…

Pero se interrumpió cuando escuchó la puerta delantera abrirse lentamente. Prímula le miró, inquisitiva, pero él sólo hizo una mueca y esperó hasta que las pesadas botas de Thorin estuvieron sobre el umbral de la sala. El enano parecía inquieto, pero al mirar a la joven frunció el ceño y miró a Bilbo también.

—Prímula, este es Thorin Escudo de Roble, mi invitado.

Por un momento nadie se movió. Prímula inspeccionó al enano de arriba a abajo, con una mirada tan llena de curiosidad que a Bilbo le hubiera molestado de no saber que ella seguía siendo menor de edad y prácticamente una niña todavía. Thorin finalmente se acercó.

—Thorin, hijo de Thrain, hijo de Thrór; es un honor conocerla, —dijo el enano inclinándose. Ella se puso de pie.

—Prímula Brandigamo, —respondió ella con una graciosa reverencia.

—Es mi prima, su madre y mi madre eran hermanas, —explicó Bilbo, incorporándose también—. Vino a visitarme, y ya me he disculpado por no ir a Casa Brandi a visitarlos desde mi llegada, pero ahora, ¿dónde estabas?

—Ah… —Thorin se removió, incómodo—. Pues yo…

—Vamos, Bilbo, ahora no es momento para más preguntas, —interrumpió la joven—. Es hora de la segunda comida, vamos, te ayudaré: mi padre me enseñó una receta deliciosa de carne con papas. Podemos cenar todos juntos y luego me contarán de la estancia del señor Escudo de Roble en tu casa.

Tal como la joven dijo, cocinó algo que desprendía un delicioso aroma, mientras Bilbo preparaba algo para tomar y Thorin ponía la mesa con movimientos torpes; a Bilbo le parecía que estaba inquieto por algo, o tal vez avergonzado. Sea como fuera, se lo preguntaría más tarde.

La merienda fue tranquila y animada. Bilbo y Thorin se turnaban para contar a grandes rasgos la estadía del enano en Bolsón Cerrado. El hobbit miraba de vez en vez a Thorin para estar seguro si debía mencionar algunos detalles incómodos de los últimos días y éste, casi siempre, le dirigía mudos asentimientos. Incluso le contaron la pequeña historia de Nithi y Lofar, que fue recibida con entusiastas aplausos. Prímula sonreía y hablaba poco, pero entrecerraba los ojos reflexivamente cuando los otros dos se quedaban callados.

Serían cerca de las tres de la tarde cuando la joven hobbit se levantó nuevamente y, murmurando algo sobre su pequeño huerto y una cena con el primo Drogo, se despidió de ellos.

—¡Pero aún no anochece!, —replicó Bilbo.

—Pero es un largo camino a Casa Brandi, —respondió ella, con una sonrisa—. Fue un gusto verte de nuevo, primo; pero no vuelvas a desaparecer de esa manera. Nos tenías muy preocupados a todos.

—Intentaré no olvidarlo, —respondió el hobbit y dio un rápido abrazo a la muchacha—. Iré a tomar el té uno de estos días.

—Te esperaremos: un gusto también, señor Escudo de Roble, —el enano se inclinó levemente y se despidió con una cabezada.

Los dos varones miraron a la joven atravesar el jardín frontal, cuando de pronto, se dio la vuelta y dijo:

—¿Saben?, su historia me ha recordado una canción que mamá me enseñó cuando era pequeña:

"_De los elfos las estrellas,_

_Y las canciones más bellas,_

_Entonadas a la luna,_

_Como una canción de cuna._

_A los enanos las gemas,_

_De la montaña las menas,_

_Dentro de la cueva oscura,_

_Su hogar, la morada pura._

_Y los hombres quieren gloria,_

_Alabanza extraordinaria,_

_Sus nombres en un cantar,_

_Que clamen más allá del mar._

_Mas, no así a los medianos,_

_Pues riquezas no esperamos,_

_Para un hobbit es la flor_

_Para un hobbit el amor."_

Los tres se quedaron en silencio después de aquello, escuchando sólo el silbido del viento que recorría Hobbiton; Bilbo sentía la mano de Thorin chocar contra la suya. Prímula sonreía—. ¡Nos vemos, primos!, —dijo, antes de darse media vuelta y echar a andar a paso vivo por el sendero.

0o0

El vigilante entrecerró los ojos cuando el sol se posó sobre las llanuras; la oscura y profunda sombra de la montaña los mantenía vivos pero el detestable destello del astro les pudría las entrañas por con su patético calor. El sonido de cascos de caballos hizo eco sobre el camino y el orco se agachó.

Los hombres abandonaban la ciudad enana con la frescura de la tarde y la luz roja de un sol que estaba a punto de desaparecer detrás de las colinas; las mercancías bien atadas a los lomos de las bestias hacían un sonido metálico.

Cuando la procesión entera terminó de pasar, el orco se incorporó y echó a correr por la falda de la montaña; tras pasar un vado, se internó en una parte tupida del bosque y siguió corriendo hasta que el barullo común de la ciudad enana dejó de escucharse. Ahí, el campamento de los orcos esperaba la llegada de noticias.

—_Los Hombres se han ido_, —anunció al orco pálido, que caminaba de un lado a otro con su bestia blanca y evidente desesperación—. _Sus guerreros y mercaderes ya han pasado el arroyo. ¿Qué hacemos?_

Azog levantó un mazo por encima de su cabeza y luego se giró para mirar el horizonte; faltaría aún poco más de una hora de sol—. _¡Prepárense!_, —gritó y golpeó el suelo con el arma.

Aquellas criaturas repulsivas se levantaron y tomaron sus armas, movidas por el odio a los enanos y el miedo a su líder. Como una jauría de perros rabiosos tomaron sus cosas entre gritos de ansiedad y empujones. Azog mientras tanto se sentó sobre una roca y reflexionó un momento: tendrían el beneficio de la sorpresa, pero los enanos estaban siempre preparados para la defensa, además, siendo aquella época del año, la noche tendría pocas horas.

Los machos se les enfrentarían, lo que aseguraba que Thorin y sus sobrinos estarían en la lucha, pero seguramente las hembras se refugiarían: tendría que buscar a la enana hija de Thrain en cada agujero.

Se levantó cuando el sol habíase ocultado casi por completo detrás de las montañas lejanas y volvió a levantar su mazo; el resto de los orcos le miraron, ansiosos. Con un grito atravesó el campamento, seguido de más de tres docenas de pies pesados y pestilentes.

La ciudad estaba tranquila esa noche. Después del ajetreo de los últimos días, el ambiente parecía silencioso y agradable. El guardia enano se acurrucó en su silla junto a la ventana y contempló la dulzura del mundo exterior. Las estrellas brillaban arriba y abajo los árboles se movían al compás del viento. Pero entonces, la tranquila ensoñación se vio detenida por el andar de decenas de pasos acercándose con rapidez, apisonando el suelo del bosque aledaño. El guardia se levantó y trató de aguzar la vista; una mueca de terror se dibujó en su rostro cuando los descubrió.

—¡Orcos! ¡Orcos!, —gritó y tocó la campana sobre su puesto—. ¡Orcos! —exclamó de nuevo antes de que una flecha envenenada le atravesara el pecho y lo derribara.

El guardia estaba muerto, pero los guerreros apenas escuchar su primer grito, se habían apresurado a apostarse en la entrada de la ciudad. El resto de los enanos se había encerrado en los refugios subterráneos. Azog, sobre su wargo avanzó primero entre los suyos y derribó al guerrero que se encontraba más cerca con un contundente golpe sobre la cabeza. Los orcos entraron al ataque sólo un momento después.

Los enanos se defendieron con valor y fuerza y lograron pronto contener a los orcos, mas no hacerlos retroceder. La lucha se estancó en los umbrales de la ciudad.

El orco blanco aguzó la vista en la oscuridad; una cabellera dorada, poco común entre los enanos captó su atención entre la marea de guerreros, una figura alta luchaba a su lado. Azog torció la boca en un gesto parecido a una sonrisa y se acercó a ellos—. _Los quiero a ellos, _—dijo en su despreciable lengua y cinco orcos corpulentos se abalanzaron sobre los herederos de Durin.

—¡Fili! —Gritó Kili y preparó una flecha, pero un enemigo se interpuso y el arco escapó de sus manos. Fili dio un cabezazo contra el rostro de quien lo había apresado por la espalda y se liberó.

Junto a él, tres orcos sostenían a su hermano; Kili hirió a uno con una espada que había recogido del suelo antes de que le golpearan en la cabeza. El menor de los hijos de Dís cayó al suelo inconsciente—. ¡Kili! —Gritó Fili; un par de brazos enormes le rodearon el cuello. Un golpe contundente sobre la frente lo hizo caer de rodillas; con la vista emborronada contempló a Kili en el suelo, sangrando. Creyó escuchar un agudo grito de guerra, los orcos levantaron las miradas. Entonces se desmayó también…

0o0

Un cielo estrellado cubría a La Comarca con su manto brillante y hermoso. Bilbo contemplaba el pequeño objeto que tenía entre sus manos. Una mueca pensativa curvaba su boca apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna. Había ido a tomar aire, pero sólo había conseguido quedarse absorto en sus cavilaciones sobre todo aquello.

Estaba nervioso, sus rodillas temblaban y sus manos sudaban. ¿Y si Thorin le rechazaba? El Mediano suspiró ante el pensamiento; si el enano lo rechazaba, él no podría soportar mirarle de nuevo a los ojos. Su amistad se vería opacada por una vergüenza que no podría ser nunca olvidada. ¿Pero cómo era capaz de siquiera pensar en declarase? ¡Claro!, ¡su romántico y empedernido lado Bolsón, no había otra respuesta!

El hobbit suspiró una vez más y volvió la mirada hacia Bolsón Cerrado, cuyas ventanas refulgían ante la oscuridad de la noche. Apretó las manos y asintió para sí mismo, más dispuesto que unos segundos atrás. Un coraje desconocido le brotó del fondo del estómago y dio un paso decidido hacia su casa. Sin embargo, la figura de Thorin surgió de pronto de la puerta trasera. Traía su abrigo largo y ocultaba algo entre sus manos, detrás de su espalda. Cuando vio a Bilbo, de pie en medio del jardín de la casa, se acercó a él.

—… Bilbo, —dijo después de un momento—. ¿Qué hacías aquí?

—… miraba las estrellas, —respondió el aludido, y apretó más el pequeño objeto entre sus manos. Se balanceó un par de veces antes de volver a abrir la boca: debía ser entonces el momento—. Yo…

—Tengo algo que decirte, mediano, —murmuró Thorin atorando las palabras, de suerte que Bilbo no entendió lo que decía hasta varios segundos después.

—¡Ah!, sí, sí, dime.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre los enanos?, sobre… aquello de que los enanos aman sólo una vez, —Bilbo asintió, sintiendo como el color se subía a su rostro—. Ah… hay algo que me gustaría contarte. Verás yo… me enamoré; hace un tiempo, de una maravillosa criatura… valiente, honorable y de una dulce belleza. —Dijo, el hobbit parpadeó un par de veces—. Pero… dadas las circunstancias no hubo gemas ni joyas, ni nada con qué demostrar mi amor y honrar el sentimiento de mi corazón. Entre nosotros es un deshonor no dar algo valioso al ser amado, es como decir que su persona no tiene verdadero valor…

Thorin se quedó en silencio un momento, vacilante, tratando de encontrar nuevas palabras. El hobbit apretó los puños y agradeció la oscuridad que ocultaba su profunda decepción—. ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?, —dijo, tratando de modular su voz que amenazaba con quebrarse.

—Porque necesitas saber… necesito que sepas… ¡no hubiera querido que hubiera tal deshonor entre nosotros!, pero mi amor es demasiado profundo como para mantenerlo callado, simplemente no puedo…

—Thorin, yo…

—¿Crees que pueda perdonarme?... Bilbo, ¿crees poder perdonarme?, —Bilbo se detuvo en seco, la mueca de su rostro se descompuso en completa confusión—. Te amo, Bilbo de La Comarca: eres mi Uno. —Las palabras parecían haberse perdido en su garganta; el hobbit no se movió. Thorin trajo sus manos adelante y un bello ramo de flores hermosas relució a la luz de la luna—. Además de mi vida no hay nada más que pueda darte, pero…

Pero Bilbo no lo dejó terminar, se había lanzado a sus brazos y le sostenía con fuerza, como si temiera que aquello fuera un sueño y se pudiera escapar si lo soltaba. Las flores sobresalían de su hombro y desprendían un aroma casi tan bello como el sentimiento de alegría que palpitaba en su pecho.

Luego de lo que tal vez fueron unos segundos o una hora, el Mediano se separó y contempló a Thorin con un inusual brillo en los ojos.

—No necesito joyas, Thorin Escudo de Roble: es lo bueno de ser un hobbit, —rio y el enano dibujó una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

—Entonces, ¿aceptarías que te cortejara?, —preguntó el enano separando sus rostros un poco.

—No necesitas hacerlo: ya me he enamorado de ti, ¡creo que desde hace mucho!, pero… no me había dado cuenta, —sus manos se encontraron frente a sus pechos, Thorin sostenía aún las flores pero se inclinó para besar con suavidad la mano de Bilbo. Éste suspiró—. ¡Ah!, me gustaría darte algo… yo también… los hobbits acostumbramos darnos cosas, pero… tal vez no sea nada comparado con lo que tú has conocido, pero… —extendió la mano y un pequeño anillo con una piedrecilla azul brilló a la luz de las estrellas—. Sé que no es muy valioso, pero…

—Es hermoso, —interrumpió Thorin, tomando la mano de Bilbo entre la suya y éste le puso el anillo en el dedo meñique. Ambos sonrieron. Bilbo tomó las flores y las acunó entre sus brazos.

Algo dubitativo, dio un paso hacia el frente y, parándose de puntitas, unió sus labios con los de Thorin. El enano pareció temeroso un momento, pero después le tomó de la cintura y correspondió con suavidad; el aire se había caldeado a su alrededor. Sus labios no se separaron en un largo rato. Las estrellas parecían sonreírles.

* * *

¡Oh! ¡Quiero saber qué opinan! Me costó muchísimo esta última escena pero espero que haya sido de su agrado y no haya descepcionado a nadie U_U

En fin... ¿y qué piensan de los orcos? ¡Tuve que dejar las cosas en ese punto!, sé que no podría escribir más sobre eso... ya verán.

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y espero nuevos, sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí; trataré de hacerme un espacio, aunque sea pequeño para escribir.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
